When You Can Live Forever Full Length
by cantarbailar
Summary: Aiyana has just moved to La Push from Clayton, Iowa and she's about to learn things about herself and her ancestors she has never dreamed of...
1. Preface

When You Can Live Forever…What Do You Live For?

Preface: Dreaming

Am I dreaming? This is too awful to be true. Then again, life is cruel. I was never going to die, I'd accepted that, but now, no matter what I do, I'll always be dying, no matter how long I live. This can't be happening. If this is a dream, let me wake and remember it no more. I can't live with this pain. This shouldn't be happening. I was created, designed, to kill his kind, and here I am, unable to live without him. And there's nothing I can do.


	2. Chapter 1: Why Me!

Chapter 1: Why Me?!

I burst through my front door, and throw myself on the living room couch. The door slams shut behind me. I sob, feeling my heart breaking within me as my tears stain the sofa cushion. I don't even hear my mom drop the dishes back into the sink and walk up behind me. She sits by my side, rubbing my back. I can't stand her sympathy. I wrench myself away and flee to my sanctuary. My bedroom.

Three years ago, when we moved to Forks, I had hated my room. The white walls had seemed like a prison. I missed the Iowa farm I'd been raised on. I missed the horses in the pasture. I missed herding the cows out of the community pen, not that it was much of a community. There were all of 56 people in our old town. My mother told me I should feel lucky that we'd been able to move somewhere else so small. Yeah, Forks was soo small. There were more than double the number of people in our town in just my high school class and La Push "Purgatory". "Besides," she'd said, "It's where your father grew up. Isn't that exciting?!" Yeah, mom, I'm just ricocheting off the walls. I'd slowly been readjusting myself to this new busy, cramped life in this tiny house with absolutely no room to roam. We only owned five acres. When I looked out my window all I could see was clouds, rain, and trees. It was pretty in its own way, I guess, but I missed the open fields and rolling plains of Iowa, the endless sunny meadows of buttercups. Then, my first day at my new school, I saw someone who made my heart skip a beat (or two, or a hundred). Sam Uley.

Sam was tall, muscular, and seriously hot. Tall means TALL, I mean the guy was at least 6'5" and he didn't stop growing. Muscular means, body-builder-look, not the "Hey-I'm-On-Steroids!" look, no siree! The honest to goodness Wow-That-Guy-Works-Out look. He had the kind of muscle that you would turn to you best girlfriend and say, "Who is he and what Olympic sport is he in?" Not only all that, but his face was, ahhh, swoon, drop dead gorgeous! Imagine the hottest guy you've ever seen, including movie stars, and multiply that by ten. Yeah, swoon! Just like all the La Push kids, he had this glossy black hair and skin that was the most perfect russet tone you've ever seen. He had these black eyes that looked right through you, like he was stripping away your skin, and looking right at your soul.

Yeah, my day changed immediately. Suddenly my whole outlook on life had been reversed. I was in love. The most obsessed stalker had nothing on my fixation. You could take them and multiply that stalker by like a zillion, and they would still have nothing on me (well, minus the stalker part). I was still timid and shy as I walked into first period and sat in the far back corner, and prayed the teacher didn't call attention to me. Of course, that prayer wasn't answered.

First thing after the bell rang, the teacher stood up and said, "We'd like to welcome a new student into our midst (Midst? Who says that?!). Class this is Ayeanna Mukukli." Of course she would say my name wrong! I silently cursed my mother for her lack of foresight when she had named me. The last name I couldn't help. Honestly, who had a name like Mukukli? Apparently, my dad did. Oh yeah, and people in Ancient Spain might have been able to pronounce Aiyana on the first try, but not those in the twentieth century U.S. of A. Oh no, my mother didn't see naming me after my great-great-grandmother from Castilla as a problem, just those trying to say my name.

I sat through 5 periods like this, hearing my teachers mangle my name, one after another. Finally, I made it to lunch. I saw him again. Sam Uley was sitting at the front of the lunch room, laughing with a tableful of friends. My worries and embarrassments of the day disappeared in that moment.

I realized I had stopped walking.

I got my legs moving again, and made it to the line. I picked up a plate of good old mac and cheese, the only familiar thing there, and went to an empty table at the back of the cafeteria. I sat down, feeling my status as the new girl more acutely than ever. People kind of avoided me that first day, but later in the year people got used to me. I even had friends. I joined the drama club, the French club, the band, the choir, the cheerleading squad, the school Dance Company, heck, I even joined the chess club. Well, pretty soon I was involved with everything, except Sam. Then, about a year ago, Sam started noticing me. A couple of months later, and, badda-bing, he asked me out!

Well, guess what had happened today. Yeah, we broke up. Well, he broke up with me. Why? Because he was "too dangerous for me to be around." Yeah right. Well, at least it was a new one.

My room is now my safe haven, my sheltered cove, the eye of the storm. Its white walls are a heaven in the fiery pit below. I can feel my heart shattering like the fragile thing it's always been.

How do I survive this? I can't face everyone, the whole school, tomorrow. I just got dumped, and my mom, being the person she is, is never, for any excuse in heaven or on earth, going to let me stay home from school. She'll say something about how life is full of joy, with a sprinkling of sorrow, to help us appreciate the rest.

I fling myself on my bed and cry myself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will never come.


	3. Chapter 2: No One's Looking At Me!

Chapter 2: No One's Looking at Me. Who Am I Kidding? Everyone's looking at me!

I sit in the back of my classes, head down, concentrating very hard on the paper before me. I'm sketching, as usual, but this time instead of an ethereal spirit or translucent fairie what springs from my pencil is an imp, a blackened, twisted little thing with horns on its head and vengeance in its eyes.

I know just how it feels. Unlike most people, when I look at its deformed body, shriveled beyond recognition of the nymph it once was, I don't see just hatred and bloodlust; I see the pain and sorrow and hurt behind it. I draw this into its eyes, this torturous affliction. I want others to see what it is that has made it like this. Twisted and scarred with pain and betrayal, blackened and charred from the agony so intense it burned from the inside out, leaving only hatred toward all things. When you see this in it, can you still hate it? Is it possible to see this and not pity it?

Somehow, I make it through the day. I know everyone's eyes are on me, but I try to convince myself they're not there. They don't exist. I don't succeed, but, with my little imps to comfort me, I don't feel alone. I walk through the same door I slammed yesterday and drop my backpack on the floor. I walk through a haze into the kitchen where my mother is fixing us dinner. I sit at the table and lay my head on my arms and pretend none of it ever happened. I didn't feel excruciating pain last night, I didn't sit alone today, and I most certainly didn't feel sorry for imps. Sam is on his way over, he'll be here any minute, just like always.


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Still Alive

Chapter 3: I'm Still Alive

Yep, you read it right, I'm still alive. Aiyana Mukukli is still breathing. Would I take my own life? No, never. Not even when I'm like this. But, would I do anything to stop my life from being taken? Probably not. Which is why it's surprising that I'm still narrating. I have near-death experiences daily, except when I want them.

Months have passed since that day, and today, I'm officially over Sam. What can I say? I made it. Big surprise, I always knew I would, I just didn't want to have to. Tomorrow, I will go back to the cheerful, smiling, sarcastic girl I was before… Anyway, I'm officially over Sam, because, guess what?! I have a new crush, Jared _______. He's not hot, but he is majorly cute. He's lankier than Sam, but not as tall. He's still way muscled, but it's leaner, more fluid. He doesn't even notice me though. Sigh.

Oh, well, I'll survive until he does, which he will. Everyone notices me. One really big reason is that I look nothing like the rest of them. I'm the spitting image of my mom, with just a hint of my dad. I'm not pretty, of course, if I was, Sam wouldn't have dumped me (oh, did I mention he's now engaged to a girl named Emily. She's Leah Clearwater's cousin. Leah's the girl he dumped me for, boy was she ticked.), but I am different. Instead of straight black hair, I have sleek brown curls with just the hints of red and gold. My skin is as white as white gets; I mean seriously, I think I glow in the dark. Instead of the beautiful piercing black eyes everyone else has, I have these bluish-green eyes with just a hint of golden brown near the pupil. I hate my eyes. I mean yeah, I think I'm just plain ugly, but I really hate my eyes.

Yeah, it's just a matter of time.

Meanwhile, my mom is definitely happier. I'm doing chores again. And homework. And more chores. Sigh. Oh, what I wouldn't give for the good old days of undisturbed moping.

Have I mentioned the gossip yet? No, well it's certainly not your everyday scandal stuff. The rumors are all about giant (and I mean GIANT) wolves in the forest, and hikers disappearing without a trace. Sam, Jared, and Paul ________ have been hanging out together. They haven't been secretive about it or anything, but the way they watch everyone, and the things they say, it's like they're talking in code or something. It's this mumbo jumbo about "protectors" and "the pack" or "the tribe"; it's really starting to freak me out, I mean sure, Jared is cute and all, but I dunno if I can put up with this kind of stuff.

My mom keeps telling me I have a fever, and the flu has been going around, but I just don't feel like I'm coming down with something. And I'm getting angry waaay too easily. Yeah.


	5. Chapter 4: I'm A WHAT!

Chapter 4: I'm a WHAT?!!

I walk through the door a smile on my face. Jared said hi to me today. I feel ecstatic. My happiness is flowing over. I move into the kitchen (I can't really call it walking because it's really more like floating) and set my book bag on the dinner table. I head to the fridge, what can I say, I'm hungry? What is with me these days, I eat enough for three people?!

As I open the door a piece of hot pink fluttering toward the ground catches my eye. I reach out and snatch it from the air. Well, at least my reflexes are improving. It's a note from Mom. She went over to the Call's. Surprise, surprise. Can she be better friends with that family? I roll my eyes and reach for the milk jug. I give the room one swift glance before unscrewing the lid and taking a long swig straight from the jug. I slap together a PB&J and settle into a chair.

A sigh escapes me as my gaze falls on my nearly bursting backpack. I have so much homework tonight. Ugh. An English essay on what Shakespeare is talking about in one of his stupid Sonnets for Ms. Rawlinson. Why did Shakespeare have to write these things? Did he know he would be inflicting the ultimate torture on teenagers for years to come? Is that why? Mr. Gershom wants pages 38-41 all done by tomorrow. Trig, gotta love it. Biology II, I have to say it, Mr. Schneggenberger is officially my favorite teacher. We never have homework in that class. Peoples and Cultures of the World, an essay for Social Studies. Band practice, choir practice. Ugh. My high is totally gone.

I reluctantly drag out my math book and flip through the pages until I hit 38. Next comes a notebook, then my pencil. Through the muck of learning that clouds my brain when I get around to homework I make my hand trace my name onto the paper, along with the date and the period. A title at the top and the real work begins. After about ten minutes I'm still on problem seven. With an annoyed huff at my own impatience, I slap down my pencil and climb the stairs to my room where I grab my Walkman and my case of CD's before turning back to the stairs and returning to the boring tedium of Trigonometry.

I plug in some headphones and slap in my favorite CD. My muscles relax and the math begins to make some convoluted form of sense as I let the vibrant country music flood my mind. I somehow get Gershom's round of torture over and done with just in time to start on Rawlinson's bout. I pause the CD and heave my feet up the stairs to retrieve my heavy volume of Shakespeare. I tiredly turn the pages until I hit the Sonnet I'm supposed to write about. I have no idea what it means. Finally, I give up and write something bland and generic about how he's saying that love is blinding or something like that. Next is my Social Studies essay. It's always the easiest, because Ms. Place wants to hear what we think, not just some "expert's" opinion echoed back to her.

Music, blessed music. Band and Choir. All that remains of my homework is practice time for my two favorite classes. I carefully, reverently release my trumpet from its case and set my music stand. Soon, beautiful music surrounds me and I am completely at ease.

An exasperated sigh from my lips breaks the entrancing flow of the musical notes as a sharp rap on the door diverts my attention. I move quickly through the front room to the door, which I wrench impatiently open, only to find my mother on the doorstep. She, of all people, should know better than to break my concentration while I am making music; it's like taking me from a book, seriously bad for your health.

"About time. I was starting to wonder whether or not I would have to break into my own home," she says and pushes past me into the house. My instrument is still in my hand as she brushes past me, knocking it into the back of the couch.

"Watch it!" I cry as I feel it rebound. Luckily, there are no dents, just a slight scratch that a good polishing will fix. How DARE my mother be so careless! How DARE she!

I am shaking, vibrating. It's worse than sitting on our old tractor in Iowa. I feel like I am shaking apart, it scares me. I feel my shape disappearing changing, heat floods through me, the shaking gets worse and suddenly, I feel myself fly into pieces, but I am still whole. My shape has changed, I am no longer human.

My mother is cowering in fright, tucked into a corner behind the couch.

"Get away from me, you filthy beast!" she screams, more terror in her voice than I've ever heard. What has happened to me? I look down, and where my hands should be, I see huge dog paws, covered in thick fur the color of pine bark.

No, this is not happening. This can't be real, this CAN'T be real, can it? I am panicking. I need to get out of the house, away from my mom. Where will I go? What will I do? What CAN I do?

Am I really a …? I refuse to even think the word, afraid that might make it real to me.

In the quiet of forest, I hear the voices in my head; I'm seeing images, hearing thoughts that are not, never have been, my own.

_What the?! Who is that?! _A boy's rough voice shouts, but rather than hearing it with my ears, I seem to be hearing it with my mind.

_I don't know; it's not a mind I recognize, _says a gentler voice than the first.

_Ugh, great! Another newbie! Who's out there?!_

Are they talking to me?

_Yeah, we're talkin' to you kid. You're the only one panicked out of your mind._

_Wait, who is that?_

_It's Aiyana, _I reply, because they can obviously hear my thoughts too.

_Sure can, kid._

_Wait, no way! You can't be Aiyana! Stop fooling around._

_Jared, Paul, considering how terrified we all know she is, my guess is that she's not 'fooling around'. Now scat. _The minds of Paul and Jared disappear and a deep silence is left, well, almost silence.

_Who is that? _I ask, terrified of a reply, desperate for an answer.

_It's Sam Uley. Now, you have to calm down._

_All right, but I want to know one thing first._

_Yes?_

_What am I?_

I hear a mental sigh, and deep regret before his actual reply comes. _You are what we all are, what our ancestors were. You are a creature made to protect and defend all human life from the parasitic vampires that walk this Earth. You are a werewolf._

No, I can't be. I have a life, a home.

_We all do Aiyana. _He says, a deep sadness in the tenor of his thoughts. _Now you know why I had to tell you goodbye._

_Why didn't you have to say goodbye to Leah, or Emily? _I ask, the unexpected bitterness in the thought making me realize just how far from "over him" I really am.

_Because Leah's brother is going to be one of us someday, so she'd have to deal with it anyway, and Emily because I imprinted on her._

_Imprinted? What is that? What does it mean? Why couldn't you 'imprint' on me?_

_Imprinting is something that happens the first time you see your 'someone's' face. You can't choose who or when or where, it just happens, and it only happens once, no matter how long you live, and we don't age. When it happens it's like there is no other girl, or, in your case, guy, on the planet. You just don't see anyone else's faces. I loved you, I really did. _The pain breaking into his thoughts though he tries to hide it, takes my breath away. _I couldn't bear to leave you, but I knew it would be even worse if I ever hurt you. I hated seeing you every day, so depressed. I hated seeing you hate me. I still love you, in a way, just not as deeply as Emily. _Feelings explode into my mind, comparisons, I realize as I slowly begin to make sense of them. There are two images. The first is me. My face, my mouth stretched into a smile, and I guess it's how he'd seen me, because I have never looked so beautiful in my life. As this thought hits me. He speaks again. _You have always been that beautiful, you've just never been able to see it._

_Just to you, and only _then_._

_You haven't been in Jared's or Paul's minds for very long. _He says, and I can hear the chuckle behind the words.

The other image is Emily's face, her beautiful face made more dazzling than the sun by Sam's, my Sam's, love for her. I have to admit, she has always been more beautiful than I ever can be.

_How do I change back? _I ask quietly, trying not to let him hear the pain behind it. By the sympathetic tone he used next, he did.

_Calm down. That's all you do, just calm down and think about being human again. _

I try. I think of nothing, making myself go numb. I focus on trying to pull myself from the wolf, becoming _me _again. To my immense surprise, I succeed. The searing heat flashes through me again, rushing inward this time, instead of exploding out. Suddenly, I am simply Aiyana.

Lying there on the cold, hard ground, with leaves and twigs digging into my bare skin, I curl up and let the roiling emotions take me. The sadness and pain engulfs me, pulling me under. It feels good to just let it out, all of it, the pain, the hate, the love and envy, the fear, all of it. I cry, I cry myself out, leaving me exhausted and weak. I close my eyes and slip into sleep's blessed oblivion.


	6. Chapter 5: Reality

**OK, so I know a lot of writers base how soon they update, and how long the updates are on the number of reviews their story gets, but I won't do that. If I actually get around to posting something, I will finish it. But don't rush me, if the story wants to be told, it will be, if it doesn't it just won't come.**

Chapter 5: Reality

My eyes are so heavy, I can't lift them. After several minutes of half-hearted struggle, I manage it. I am stretched out on the couch in the front room, feeling more rested than I have in a long time.

Something is nagging at me. Some shadow of a dream, begging to be remembered. I focus on it, but the more I do, the farther it slips. Then, all at once, it returns. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. I am a werewolf.

I look more closely at my surroundings and realize the door has been repaired. Wait, when did I get here? _How _did I get here?

My mother's voice breaks into my thoughts as she asks someone a question that I can't make out. Someone answers her, the voice makes my heart stop beating. Sam. That's how I got here.

Wait, no, this isn't happening. I'm _still _dreaming, that's all. None of this has happened, none of it. If I simply keep repeating this I will eventually wake up and everything will be back to normal.

"Aiyana?" It's Sam, I can't believe he's talking to me again. "I've told your mom everything," he says coming to sit beside me on the couch. "You're running patrol tomorrow. Get some rest, go to school, and avoid as much outside contact as possible. We don't need you exploding at anyone."

"Then why am I going to school?" I ask, more than a little annoyed.

"Because you have to, to keep the secret." And with that, he walks out the door.


	7. Chapter 6: Not Normal

Chapter 6: Not Normal

Okay, so I finally figured out that I was in denial, but really, can you blame me?

Running patrol wasn't that bad, except it meant I was hearing Paul all night. Ugh, the guy talks nonstop! He never does anything but complain!

The speed was exhilarating. As soon as this particular thought pops into my head, it's all I can think about. I want to run!

I quickly grab some paper and a pencil.

_Mom,_

_Going for a run. Don't worry. Be back for dinner. Love you._

_Aiyana_

Responsibilities fulfilled, I'm out the door. I take off, running in my human form. I can't run in my wolf shape until I hit the trees, obviously. Someone could see me. As I dart into the trees I start to undress as quickly as possible, never breaking my stride. I take careful note of where my clothes land, I really don't need to but _more _new clothes.

I release the heat in my core, letting it spread and control, letting it flood through me like the joy it now represented. I love being a werewolf. I have a purpose in life, instead of feeling useless, I feel wanted, needed. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Already I don't explode when I'm angry. I only change when I want to. Right now is one of those times.

The wolf explodes from me and I kick into full gear. I'm running like the wind. Air rushes past me as I dart through the forest. Between trees and over rocks I fly. There is nothing to compare to this rush of feeling. I feel so _alive, _and there's nothing in the world that can stop me now.

I'm brought back to Earth by the sound of Sam's call. _I guess there is _one _thing, _I think to myself. The Alpha's call. No matter how much I want to ignore it, I can't.

I rip myself away from the pure ecstasy of my speed and flat out run to Sam, the irresistible need pushing me faster. I can't _enjoy _the speed though. _Ugh, _I think, _he just had to call right then, huh?_

_Yeah, pretty much, _says the mind I now recognize as Jared's.

_You got any idea what's going on? _I ask.

_Nope. You Paul?_

_Nah, _says Paul. _I hope it's good though._

_I guess we'll find out when we get there, _I reply. _Hey, I'll race you!_

_Ahhh, _they groan, _not again, Aiyana!_

_You always win! _Paul complains.

I feel, rather than hear Jared's agreement.

_Fine, _I pout. I can't make the face, but they know I'm pouting, just the same.

They feel my spirits lift again as my joyous laughter fills my thoughts.

_Oh, would you stop it?!! _Paul practically yells.

_Stop what? _I ask, truly confused.

_Stop being so happy. It's driving me off the wall!_

_I think it's nice that _someone's _happy for once. _Jared says, a smile in his "voice".

We soon reach the clearing Sam had drawn us to, pulling up sharply on our heels and skidding to a halt. We greet each of the others present silently. Jake, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, all the others that had finally changed. Sam's expression was somber as I greeted him, his thoughts troubled. I sober up at once and the others notice my mood change.

_What is it Sam? What's happened?_


	8. Chapter 7: We Fight

Chapter 7: We Fight

_The Cullen's, _he says simply. His words send a reaction of fury through the pack and my fur bristles, but I am merely apprehensive. I hear the tenor of Sam's thoughts, and there is worry behind them, and regret, but also an emotion I can't quite place. Resignation?

I realize that a few voices are missing in the cacophony of thoughts in my head. I can't hear the "voices" of Quil, Embry, or Jacob.

Jacob surprises me the most. At any mention of the Cullen's, he becomes ready to spring into action. He feels that they have stolen the girl he loves, when what really happened was that Bella simply _chose _Edward over Jacob. I honestly can't blame her. I have never met Edward Cullen, and I can't understand a human falling in love with a _vampire _of all creatures, but I can definitely understand _not _falling for Jacob!

Sam calls us to order and abdicates the spotlight in favor of Jacob. The russet wolf that is Jacob Black steps calmly into the center of the circle, effectively taking Sam's place as the center of attention. The cacophony in my head dies down to a low murmur as we all await the explanation that is sure to follow.

_I'm sorry about the tension, but the Cullen's are in some trouble, _Jake says.

_So what? What does that have to do with us? Why should we care? _Paul rages, his ever-ready temper exploding due to the stress and confusion. That's just his answer to everything; rage.

_Everything, _Jacob replies. _Others of their kind are coming for Bella—_

_Bella, of course! We should have known that if _Jake _of all people cared what happened to the Cullen's it was because Bella was in danger! _Paul sneers sarcastically. I felt the waves of fury rolling off of Jacob and before I know it, I'm between the two of them, standing in front of Paul with my teeth bared. A low growl slides between my teeth, and in my head I snap at him. _Paul! Snap out of it! Hear him out _before _you attack him! He's your brother for crying out loud!! _As Paul slowly responds to the directions I bombard him with, I realize that I am not the only one who took action. At the first sign of danger, Sam had also jumped between the two. I hear him now, reasoning with Jacob. Slowly, I start to back away, my eyes still trained on Paul, watching him carefully.

_Do you think we can proceed without another incident? _Sam asks the pair.

_Yes. _They reply, meekly hanging their heads.

_Then please continue Jacob._

_All right. Anyway, Quil, Embry, and I went to the graduation party they hosted last night. Bella invited us, and I didn't want her to be in their house without someone to protect her. Alice, the annoyingly hyper pixie-ish one—_

I can't help myself, I giggle. I've never met any of the Cullen's, but I've seen most of them through others' thoughts and Alice had always struck me as innocent and childlike, but devilishly devious. And she was always so _bouncy_!! She was so fun to watch. Just thinking about her made me want to laugh. _Sorry, _I say, clearing my throat as I realize they're all staring at me like I'm insane, which, admittedly, I must be. After all, I am laughing at the thought of _Alice Cullen, _who just happens to be a vampire. I also, can never help but think, that, if things were different, we would be great friends.

_As I was saying, _Jake continues. _She had a vision. You know, she's the freaky psychic one. She saw an army of newborns coming to Forks for Bella. They intend to fight them, and since they're coming near the town, it's our duty to help, but we won't do it without everyone's agreement. So, what do you say?_

_Yes!! _I exclaim. I can't wait for the opportunity to kick some vampire trash!! The next one to say yes is Quil, who is _always _eager for a fight. Next is Embry, then Jared, the Clearwater's, Collin, Brady, and Sam.

_It looks like I'm outnumbered, _says Paul. _So, I guess I'm in!_

_So? _We all turn to Sam.

_So we fight!_


	9. Chapter 8: Preparations

**Okay, I just looked at my Story Traffic and I found out that I've had almost 100 people view my story. I have 3 reviews, 2 of which are from my lovely Beta RustyShadow (who, by the way, has an amazing story called For A Reason). I WON'T delay the story because of reviews (or the lack of them), but they are kinda nice to get, so if you could take the time, I would really appreciate it. Thanks a bunch!! Also, I have actually got some ideas for something a bit closer to the end, so if I get 2 reviews **_**saying they want a sneak peak **_** (not 2 total, 2 that want a sneak peak) I will post one with my next chapter!! Hugs and kisses, cantarbailar!! :D**

Chapter 8: Preparations

Days went by quickly from that moment on. We were busy with at the Cullen's place. Apparently, the stench was unbearable. I wouldn't know, I wasn't allowed to go. Just in case it was a trap, I had to stay behind. Leah got to go, Seth got to go, Collin and Brady got to go. Heck, everyone else got to go!! Sam said something about me being the "secret weapon". Yeah right!! Like I'm gonna believe that one! Leah can match me for speed, Sam can match me in strength, Jake can match me in control, Embry's got me when it comes to strategy! So, why on Earth am I the secret weapon?! When I pointed this out to Sam he said something along the lines of, "Yes, but no one else has it all rolled into one." I wish he'd stop. It's driving me crazy!! Oh well, I didn't actually _need _to go since I could learn everything through everyone else's minds, but it was more being the _only _one who didn't get to go. Sam _ordered _everyone not to think about me while they were at the Cullen's, because Edward reads minds. Stupid bloodsuckers!! Why couldn't the stories about extra abilities be just stories?

The soft thudding of the pack approaching reaches my ears. They're back!! I jump to my feet and turn to the edge of the woods. I had spent the night at Emily's place. It was closer to the forest than my home, so I was closer to my brothers. They enter the garden. Leah first, of course. She, like me, couldn't resist the addiction of the sheer speed of her running. She laughs as she pulls her dark hair back into a thick ponytail. The boys emerge next, starting with Seth and Jacob, both looking sheepish. I stare at their faces in confusion and turn to Leah for an explanation. She laughs again, the pure joy and amusement radiating from her lets me know almost immediately what had happened.

"They wanted to race me," Leah laughs.

"Again?" I say. "When will they learn? I mean, come on! Even Paul knows better than to race one of us!"

"Never, I guess!" She laughs again, and I join her. I shake my heads at the boys' stupidity. "You know what would be good?" Leah asks.

"What?"

"Lets you and I race! That'll at least be fun, instead of just whipping these idiots butts for the millionth time in a row!"

"I like the sound of that! You're so on!!" With that, we launch into plans for our face-off. Someone clears their throat and our excited plotting stops as we turn our heads and see Sam standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Dang, he looks mad!" I hiss to Leah.

"Yeah, he looks really pissed!"

"What happened back there?"

"Nothing. I think he's just mad at us for not paying attention to him," she whispers conspiratorially…with a smirk.

"Ohhh. Is that all?"

"Probably."

"Okay. So who really cares if he just needs to be in the spotlight all the time?"

"Well, I sure don't."

"Neither do I."

"Oh well, you know he'll just make us listen anyway next time we phase."

"True. I guess we'd better get it over with." And with that Sam tells just what had happened at the little training session. It was pretty boring. Never attack head on, they're prepared for that, blah, blah, blah.

"Thanks Sam, but I really think everyone sleeping would do us a lot more good. All you really need to figure all that out is some common sense," I tell him.

"Yes, but we did familiarize ourselves with the Cullens' scents. You'll get them through our memories next time you phase."

"And I'm still not allowed to meet them until the day before the fight? When we go set up?"

"Exactly." I huff exasperatedly. I still don't understand why I can't just meet them already. Oh well, the day I meet the elusive Cullen's will be here sooner than it seems.

**Okay, that's my x-mas present to everyone, so enjoy!!! Merry Christmas!!!**


End file.
